


Chassis

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M, RACER AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi finds he gives in a little too often but if it helps him keep Naruto by his side he won't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chassis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel and a sequel at the same time.  
> So in answer to the question of when .....Idk this grew bigger than I expected but 'You're too easy' and this fic are the prequels to a much bigger fic (and series) You guys have that to look forward to.  
> Love you darlings!

Obito and Rin used to be the only things that he had but they were gone now and only the painful memories remained. Kakashi had no one actually close to him with those two gone. No real friends. No family. Nothing except what he had gathered for himself.

Well, that was not exactly true.

Kakashi inhaled sharply his head bumping against the head rest. His hand tangled in soft hair and he thrust hard in retaliation at the warm mouth teasing him. He had not intended for this to happen so soon.

Hungry blue eyes watched him and it took everything in him to stay in control. Kakashi hissed as Naruto’s tongue licked up his cock before Naruto sealed his mouth over the tip.

He was not exactly alone now. He had something important. Something he wanted to protect and it was right in front of him driving him _insane_.

After losing everything important he never thought he would be this intense or even carefree again. He had been going through the motions the only time he really felt something was when he was on the road.

He had wanted to feel more of the road that was why he had kept racing. Kept acquiring. But Naruto was different. With his bright hair, tanned skin and hungry eyes. Naruto wanted and he wanted him. There was nothing Kakashi would not do in order to hold onto that. Protect that.

He used his free hand to wrap around his base, easily nudging Naruto’s hand aside. He yanked the boy’s head and watched as Naruto’s throat moved. “You wanted a taste.” Kakashi whispered harshly. “That’s more than a taste.”

Blue eyes flashed with hunger and a muted irritation that delighted him. Naruto gave a low snarl as he tried to get closer to Kakashi’s cock but Kakashi was not having any of it. One he was too close. Two this was going further than he had intended. He had broken his rule yet again. The boy was too damn cheeky.

Kakashi had resolved himself to just hanging out with Naruto. Watching him but all too soon it became heated kisses. Then in an effort to control himself with the kisses getting way too out of control he tried to limit them some more.

The first time he had felt Naruto’s cock jerk in his hand and the boy groaned in release something had snapped in him. He had wanted more. He had needed more. It had not been enough he had wanted to learn the boy. Map him out and _hear_ him.

Playing by the rules used to be his thing but Kakashi had thrown that sort of talking out a long time ago. His fingers slipped in their grip and Naruto took advantage leaning over again and licking a trail of fire up Kakashi’s cock causing him to groan.

The brat always pushed him. His desire fueled and amped up Kakashi’s. and he just never seemed to know exactly how much Kakashi wanted him. And maybe that was a good thing.

Kakashi whined as Naruto’s tongue retreated and his cock was thrust deep into the hot wet confines of Naruto’s throat. This was bad.

He tried to make Naruto retreat again but the boy only whined in response the sound going straight down Kakashi’s cock. He knew what Naruto wanted. What Naruto was planning to do and he knew how badly Naruto wanted it as well.

The last thing on Naruto’s mind was where they were. He gave no thought to the car they were in, the place they were parked or what the hell they had been doing or talking about a while before.

Naruto’s eyelashes fluttered as he sucked Kakashi’s cock deeper and Kakashi groaned. Blue eyes peeked up at him and Kakashi could only hold the gaze. But Naruto made it hard to. The sounds he made as he sucked Kakashi’s cock. Sounds that showed that Naruto took pleasure in what he was doing. That he enjoyed it. That was Kakashi’s undoing.

Naruto hummed just a soft noise but Kakashi’s gaze swam, he bucked hard and nearly came down Naruto’s throat only his fierce grip on his self-control kept that from happening and he could feel that same self-control slipping away. This boy was going to be the death of him!

And his gaze remained fixed on Kakashi. Hungry. Possessive. Demanding. All those darker emotions people thought could not exist in Naruto but there they were so easy to be seen. Because of him and Kakashi knew that he had to look the same too.

With the boy continually driving him crazy he was going to give in sooner than he thought. He might not be able to hold out like he had hoped but the thought was no longer so daunting.

This city was nothing special but it gave him the chance to meet Naruto. The word had been grey and full of trash. Kakashi had surrounded himself with it. But this bright light, this pure person wanted him. Wanted to see the world Kakashi did and wanted to walk down the special path with him.

Whatever it took to support Naruto, Kakashi would give it. Nothing mattered but that. No one else mattered.

He fisted his hand in Naruto’s hair so he could force his cock deeper into Naruto’s mouth. He saw the triumph in the boy’s eyes but that gaze was washed away with his groan as everything went white and he spilled himself into Naruto’s welcoming mouth.

He relaxed his grip immediately. Naruto remained still as Kakashi gasped his way through his orgasm. Through heavy eyes he watched the way Naruto pulled back, Kakashi’s cock slipping from his reddened lips. Kakashi’s cock tried to show its interest but Kakashi paid it no mind. He would need more than a few seconds.

“You came.” Naruto murmured. His pink tongue darted out to catch some of the cum that escaped. Kakashi’s eyes followed the tongue.

“You swallowed.” Kakashi murmured back.

“Hard to taste if you don’t swallow.” Naruto smiled. Kakashi cursed his weak self-control as he yanked Naruto upright. He crushed Naruto’s lips to his and felt the boy’s smile.

“Don’t think you’ll get your way all the time.” Kakashi whispered. He tasted the remains of his own cum as Naruto’s tongue danced with his.

“Once I get my way with you it doesn’t matter.” Naruto hummed. His arms wrapped around Kakashi and Kakashi thanked himself that they were in a sports car and not somewhere with more room. Naruto was his, no matter what. He was never going to let him go.


End file.
